


【土银】戏精大师

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: 双戏精在线飙戏*原著向*糖中带刀，结尾he*有三叶伪前任提及
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土银
Kudos: 8





	【土银】戏精大师

*双戏精在线飙戏

*原著向

*糖中带刀，结尾he

*有三叶伪前任提及

土方十四郎知道坂田银时一个不为人知，他确定只有他一个人知道的秘密。

坂田银时是个戏精。

土方十四郎也是在和坂田银时交往以后才知道，即使两个人已经擦枪走火什么该干的不该干都干完了，但是但凡在人前，哪怕是只有一个他们熟识的朋友在场的时候，坂田银时都会装出很讨厌土方的样子和他斗嘴挑衅，土方十四郎倒是愿意在大部分的事情上顺着银时来，于是也就陪着他一起演，一开始土方觉得有些奇奇怪怪，不太适应自己床上的爱侣为什么喜欢在人前装成这样欠扁的样子，要不是看银时嘴上喊着讨厌他但是坚持在土方爱来的店铺和守株待兔等着他，他几乎觉得坂田银时得了精神分裂有一个只在人前出现的，讨厌自己的副人格。

但是他自从发现所有人都被骗了，而且老是被他们两个老是“偶遇”再互怼的画面惊的目瞪口呆以后，土方确实觉得有点好玩。在江户其他的人的眼里，坂田银时是一个交友广泛为人和善的万事屋老板，连冲田总悟那样性格恶劣的小鬼都处的来，土方也是一个有责任感的好警察，为上司擦屁股工作负责任劳任怨，这两个都没什么性格缺陷的人因为不知名的原因交恶足够让人议论纷纷了，讨论其中秘辛开脑洞二人为了争夺美人芳心反目成仇的各种发挥群众想象力的八卦故事丰富了大家茶余饭后的闲谈生活，更别提大家觉得这口瓜可算吃完了，想要翻篇过去的时候忽然发现，嚯！万事屋老板和鬼之副长又又又在同一家店相遇争吵表示被对方恶心到了。瓜田又丰收，从而引发新一轮的议论以及对旧的脑洞的否定，把二人的八卦当成了每日播放的连续剧。更让土方觉得有意思的是，冲田总悟不知道什么时候起把口头禅“要想xx还是等下辈子吧”替换成了“要想xx就等到副长和万事屋老板和好的时候吧”，于是土方十四郎也陪着坂田银时玩的起劲，演技日复一日精湛，也当起了戏精大师。

白天他并不意外地看着坂田银时出现在每一个他的必经之地，然后吵吵闹闹势不两立地约了一整天的会，只在一个眼神里交换着他们的爱情。攒下白天隐忍的思念在晚上通通释放，这让夜晚的交欢与他按着坂田银时后脑勺狠狠地接吻也有了格外刺激的愉悦感。土方十四郎时常觉得他和坂田银时手牵着手在众人面前堂而皇之又隐秘地私奔。

土方十四郎觉得坂田银时是真影帝，而自己只是龙套演员，在这出别人不厌其烦地看着他们两个人不知疲惫地唱着的戏中，坂田银时还演的全神贯注，而自己已经觉得有些累想要去吃盒饭了。更别提他觉得冲田总悟已经在不知不觉中赌的的连裤子都不剩了，再晚一点知道真相冲田总悟怕是会抑制不住哭出来。

土方十四郎决定给这场戏演一个像《迷雾》一样片尾神来之笔大反转惊掉众人下巴的结局。

土方十四郎是从来不会在人前给坂田银时下不来台或者是忍心拒绝坂田银时漂亮的会说话的猩红色眼睛传递的每一个请求。他就把主意打在了坂田银时最亲近的，有着不藏心事的天蓝色眼睛的小丫头神乐身上。土方十四郎“偶遇”了神乐，然后装作无意的把坂田银时之所以老是与他偶遇争吵都是坂田银时故意在蹲点他吸引他注意力罢了，只是幼稚的男人表达喜欢的别扭的方式。神乐被他忽悠的半信半疑，就蹦蹦跳跳去找坂田银时问他去了。土方十四郎知道哪怕是最羞涩的迎亲时的黄花大闺女也无法抵挡起哄的天真的喜童，只要坂田银时在神乐起哄的时候流露出一丝害羞，土方十四郎就会抓住机会上去亲吻坂田银时，和他在亲朋好友面前公开恋爱关系。

他藏在神乐和坂田银时看不见的地方静待时机，然后看见坂田银时好看的眉眼皱了起来，那双红色的眼睛里充斥的是是真真正正的厌恶“我吸引他注意力？别闹了，我是真的讨厌他啊，表里如一的讨厌，真恶心啊，那个狗粮混蛋蛋黄酱吃坏脑子了吧。”坂田银时做出要吐的样子。

神乐也从半信半疑变得恍然大悟了起来“就是这样阿鲁。”

然后他就看见坂田银时好看的嘴唇一张一合漫不经心地说出了很多他的坏话，坂田银时神态自若，神乐也一副习以为常的样子。土方十四郎的一颗心直直下沉，他知道人背地里在最放松的时候对亲近的天真的孩子说的话很难有假，演技最高超的演员也没办法在最亲近的人身边二十四小时的演戏。所以哪怕是“忽方十四悠”的他也没办法在坂田银时不在的时在亲近的人面前表现出讨厌坂田银时的样子，为此自己得了个“死傲娇”的外号。

坂田银时是个真正的戏精，但并不是和他在一起骗了全世界，而是只骗了他一个人。

即使土方十四郎心里有了答案，他也不愿意相信，而是去找了上司近藤勋喝酒，在酒过三巡之后敞开心扉倒苦水：

“ 我一个朋友的恋人，他们两个真的是感情很好的恋人噢，特别不愿意让别人知道我的朋友和他在一起，是怎么回事啊。”

“ 特别不愿意让人知道那么你是怎么知道的啊，你说的这个朋友到底是不是你自己。”

“ 近藤老大不是啦！回答我。”

近藤勋红着脸哈哈大笑，打了个酒嗝，说“那还用说，当然是被骗了啊，不公开是因为他对每一个他的情人都这么说啦，这是海王在钓鱼而已，你的朋友只是他鱼塘里的一条还以为自己独一无二呢。你的朋友很倒霉啊，唔，像我的阿妙小姐就不会了，虽然说她一直在拒绝我但是我知道她是一个真的对感情负责的好女人啦……”接下来近藤勋的醉话就都是围绕着他魂牵梦萦的阿妙身上，土方十四郎也没有心思在听。但是接下来的几天，他都有意地躲着坂田银时了，瞧着坂田银时有些落寞的神情，他只是想，坂田银时演技真好。

也许两个人就要像交叉线一样在短暂的亲密无间以后渐行渐远了。

只不过土方十四郎还抱着一些对爱情的希望，总有些不甘心，就用帮冲田总悟跑腿一个月买炒面面包买通冲田总悟和坂田银时去喝酒灌醉他以便土方十四郎去套话，土方十四郎才得知事情真相。

坂田银时自己倒是比土方十四郎更乐意公开关系，毕竟坂田银时的朋友从江户的乡间到宇宙飞船上哪里都是，结婚摆酒席都能从万事屋门口摆到歌舞伎町十里外，要是收彩礼钱都可以让他这个爱财如命又抠门的小老板收到手软。但是坂田银时宁愿辛辛苦苦去赚委托费都不会愿意打这个钱的主意。

至于原因，是打死坂田银时都不会和土方十四郎说的，那就是死去的三叶。在居酒屋，送走了僚机冲田总悟以后，土方十四郎在醉的不省人事的坂田银时嘴里听到这个名字以后忍不住微微一震。那是，土方十四郎没有来得及在一起的前任，倒不是说坂田银时过不去前任的坎。而是坂田银时知道，在土方十四郎和三叶在小范围的亲友面前公开定情以后，三叶因为被浪人注意而受到了威胁，土方十四郎出于为了心爱的人的安全与幸福提出了分手。再然后因为弟弟与前任都是幕府警察的缘故，三叶还是被攘夷浪士欺骗，断送了年轻的生命。

“然后呢，我知道土方那个家伙对什么“原来是警察的恋人”就有了心理阴影，阿银倒不是害怕攘夷浪士的柔弱的人，他也不用担心我，但是我也害怕他像惊弓之鸟一样想起不好的过去，甚至是干脆离开我啊。”醉酒的银时想一只白色的大型犬，趴在桌子上握着酒杯闷闷地说，声音越来越低，他已经醉的厉害，但是执着地给自己又倒了一杯酒。“无论是怎么样，阿银可不敢冒那个失去土方的险。”坂田银时把满满的一杯酒一饮而尽，然后伏在桌子上嘟囔着说“为什么我这么小心他还是离开我了了啊。”银时把头埋进臂弯里趴在桌子上微微抽动，土方十四郎把银时的胳膊扒开才发现他是埋起了头哭了起来，哭了几声以后就彻底醉的不成样子睡过去了。

土方暗暗地骂着，这个笨蛋，这个笨蛋，是骂坂田银时也是在骂他自己。人与人的相处就像刺猬聚在一起取暖，太近了会被刺伤，太远了会冷，而坂田银时身边总有朋友的原因是因为坂田银时宁愿伤害自己也不会伤害别人。所以坂田银时比别人更痛苦一些，也更爱喝酒一些。

就像坂田银时宁愿自欺欺人做一个小丑，也不愿意扯动土方的旧伤疤，也更害怕自己得来不易的幸福飞走，他就是那么小心翼翼一个人。

土方十四郎思绪万千，然后扛着坂田银时回了屯所，一路上队士的眼睛瞪的像铜铃，表情仿佛生吞了一个鸡蛋。而土方十四郎只是撇了他们一眼，说“没见过带喝醉的男朋友回家的人吗？再这样就以不尊重副长为由给我去切腹啊混蛋。”

第二天坂田银时从陌生的床上经过宿醉以后醒来已经是日上三竿了，他揉了揉混混沌沌的头，从陌生的房间走了出去，和欲言又止的近藤勋冲田总悟他们打了个照面，才发现这里是真选组，昨天晚上土方十四郎把自己带回了屯所。

“ 你个混蛋，你在搞什么嘛！”坂田银时紧张得有些发抖，就朝土方十四郎冲了上去拎起土方十四郎的衣领骂了起来，而土方十四郎只是从容地捏住了坂田银时的下巴朝自己凑近，直直吻了上去。

屯所的空气顿时安静了，山崎都停下了挥动网球拍，目瞪口呆地看着二人，土方十四郎好整以暇地靠近坂田银时的耳畔说“放心吧，警察的情人可不是说不当就不当的。”土方十四郎没有去看坂田银时的脸上的表情，只瞧见那只耳尖渐渐地变得通红了起来。


End file.
